


I can’t be without you

by Galraheat99



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dry Humping, Farting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Piss, Squirting, future chapters contain piss, mentions of imprinting, slick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-27 22:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30129624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galraheat99/pseuds/Galraheat99
Summary: Lance gets an interview with Cirque Du Soleil as a performer, but it’s in Vegas which means he has to leave his boyfriends behind. One of them being his first, Keith who is greatly upset by his absence, so much so that he winds up going into heat.  WARNING: Future chapter will contain Piss, farting, and maybe scat. DONT LIKE IT KEEP SCROLLING.
Relationships: Shiro/Keith/Lance/Curtis/Matt/Adam
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	I can’t be without you

“Don’t forget to video call us once you get there!”

“Ok Keith, for the hundredth time, I will! But you have to let me go or I’ll miss my flight...” Lance wheezed as he attempted to wrestle himself out of His boyfriend’s strong grasp. It was nearly impossible since the guy’s Galra half gave him superhuman strength, his muscled arms squeezed the Cuban tightly and he feared that he’d crush his spine if this didn’t let up soon. Lance had scored an interview with the manager of Cirque du Soleil, they wanted to fly him out to Vegas to see if he would join them in a few of their shows. 

“Ok Keith let Lance breathe, you can’t marry him if he’s dead...” Came Shiro’s voice from behind them.

The shorter Galra huffed and slowly let go of Lance who took in a deep breath to refill his lungs. Shiro gave Lance a pat on the back and a gentle hug, “Safe travels, hun...” he smiled and gave him a small kiss. “Sorry the other three couldn’t make it, they had to—“

“Now who said we couldn’t make it?” Matt sounded off from his backside as he strolled up through the airport with Adam and Curtis.

Lance smiled, rushing up to them to give them all hugs and kisses, “You made it!”

“Yeah, sorry we’re late, Matt took a lot longer in that meeting than we thought he would.” Curtis explained while running his fingers through his boyfriend’s brunette hair in a playful manner.

“Hey, that’s not my fault, Allura over-explains everything! Plus that cab driver was driving like a grandma!” The nerdy male protested.

Last call for the flight to Vegas, your flight leaves in 20 minutes....

“Welp, that’s my cue....wish me luck guys, I love you all!” Lance gave one last group hug to everyone, smiling softly as he pulled away and started off towards his gate. Keith growled silently to himself and tensed up as he watched him leave, he suddenly took off after him, “Lance!”

The caramel skinned male paused and turned around, “Keith—Mmnnn!” He gasped as he was grabbed by his shirt and yanked into pressing his lips against the Galra’s. He calmly mirrored his actions and embraced him warmly, “Are you crying?” He chuckled softly after breaking their lips connection.

“Shut up...I’m just gonna miss you a lot, okay?” Keith’s pale cheeks flushed red and glistened with his tears. “You know what happens when you’re away for too long...” 

“Aww I’m gonna miss you too, but I’ve gotta go now...” Lance smirked and leaned close to his ear to whisper, “I’ll have a special call for you after the others are asleep...see you later, bubble butt.” He pecked those soft cherry colored lips one last time and landed a couple playful pats to Keith’s ample behind before jogging over to his gate. The Galra blushed harder and sadly watched his boyfriend board his flight, the rest of the group stood by and joined him.

“Is Keith crying?” Matt asked in a teasing tone, that was the last straw for poor Keith and he completely broke down, turning around to clutch onto Shiro and sob into his chest. 

“Matt, really?” Curtis hit the brunettes arm, “You know very well Lance is the first person Keith has imprinted on....their bond is special.” 

“Alright, alright....geez sorry!” Matt rubbed his sore arm and glanced at Keith, “Sorry, babe...”

Shiro sighed and shook his head as he led the group back to the parking lot, the Galra stayed at his side whimpering as tears streamed down his rosy cheeks.

——————————————————————————————————————

Keith had stayed quiet in the front seat the whole ride home with his gaze fixated on the sky, he wondered—hoped that Lance’s flight would be safe and nothing bad would happen. What Curtis had said earlier was true, his bond with Lance was special and powerful, the first person a Galra imprints on creates an unbreakable connection. Which is why it’s often tough for Keith whenever his partner is gone for extended periods of time. Normally it’s just him getting anxious if Lance took too long getting groceries, but this...this was far worse since he wouldn’t even be in the same state.

The moment they arrived home things proceeded to get worse for Keith, as he got up to get out of the car, he felt something wet at the back of his pants. He turned to check and his eyes widened to the sight of the seat being soaked, he had gone into heat. 

“Takashi.....” 

Shiro, who’d been driving quickly turned his attention to the Galra who’d only use his first name in urgent situations—or if he was mad, but this wasn’t the case.

“Keith? What’s wrong? .....Oh.” He glanced down at the seat, the others saw as well and Immediately jumped into action. Curtis and Adam calmly led Keith inside the house while Shiro and Matt stayed behind to clean the car. 

Inside, in the bedroom, towels were laid upon the mattress in layered to soak up any bodily fluids excreted by Keith. Curtis brought him a large body pillow to spoon as he was gently laid down in bed.

“You want Adam to call Hunk and tell him to bring you your favorite meal from that Galra cuisine restaurant he opened?” The dark skinned male asked as he combed his fingers through the hybrid’s hair, he nodded and grunted in discomfort. Adam grabbed his phone and left the room, Shiro entered in his place after coming in from outdoors.

“Hey Keith, I’m making Matt clean the car, do you need anything else?”

There was no verbal answer, just a shake of his head and another groan, the taller male frowned and sat on the edge of the bed. “I hate seeing you miserable like this....” 

Keith squirmed and flushed red, “I want Lance back.....” came his raspy remark, his body felt hot and strange. Which was typically normal for when he went into heat, but this felt different, it was almost painful.

“I know you want Lance back, babe... so do I.” Shiro said in a comforting tone as he caressed his face, he felt how warm his skin was and promptly got worried. “Keith...you’re burning up, are you okay?”

The Alien hybrid whimpered and hid under the covers, “Just leave me alone until the food gets here and Lance calls...” 

“It’ll be here in about an hour!” Adam called from the other room, Curtis and Shiro stayed at Keith’s bedside for a moment, “Are you sure you won’t need anything?”

“Please just go....I need time to myself...” came the mulletted male’s muffled response, the two other boyfriends shared a look of concern before getting up and leaving the room.

Keith whimpered again after they left as more of his alien slick leaked from his hole, his member also became rock hard and the need to be sexually stimulated became stronger. The Galra clutched onto his body pillow and wrapped his legs around it, thrusting against the cushion and letting out small desperate grunts and moans. “L-Lance...” 

He eagerly stripped off his clothing and tossed it off of the bed until he was stark naked, his huge and erect uncut cock bounced below him. The Galra whined as he mounted his pillow again and humped it furiously, trying to envision it to be Lance. The bed rocked and creaked with his erratic movements, he felt himself getting really close to climaxing but couldn’t seem to push himself over the edge. Keith groaned and felt sweaty and extremely desperate, his musk quickly filling his nose, “Lance....please....” he pleaded himself, but he couldn’t cum which sometimes happened if his partner wasn’t around to help. One of the others could’ve very well gotten the job done, but Lance was special and everything felt better with him around. 

The poor Galra finally gave up and sadly flopped onto the bed, panting and tearing up. “Please come back to me, Lance...” he sobbed quietly to himself.


End file.
